Domestic Life
by PinPan88
Summary: "Post XFC. Four years after Cuba, the group is falling into normal domesticity. Which is far from easy, with Charles and Erik expecting, Hank and Alex engaged, and Alex's troubled past seeping into his new life. MPREG."
1. Family Of Our Own

This is my first fanfiction in long time. Please enjoy. Beta by:Romanec

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men. This story is mostly Hank/Alex and bits of Erik/Charles both Mpreg. If you don't like Mpreg please read a different story.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Family Of Our Own**

**Chapter 1**

**XXXXXX**

Laying amongst cream colored sheets, tucked against a warm chest, he admired the golden ring around his finger, and the very small diamond in the center that gleamed in the morning sun.

Alex Summers never thought he would see the day that he would be engaged to Hank McCoy.

They had been dating over four years and Hank thought it was time to seal the deal. His words had been more eloquent, more romantic, but for the life of himself Alex couldn't remember what they had been. Only that they had been said, and that Hank, blushing dark blue, had slipped this ring onto his finger with one simple "yes".

It was times like this that, laying peacefully in his bed against his lover, undisturbed, free, that Alex was grateful for Charles and his school. Because if it wasn't for the professor, he would have never have met Hank.

Hank. Despite his lover's beastly exterior, the man was gentle, more at peace in the lab or reading books in the library than he was on the battlefield that suited his mutant code name. Sometimes, they would lay under the shade of a tree and stare at the clouds together, just because Hank wanted to get out of the lab. Other times, he would drag Alex to the library, curl them both up on the sofa with a book that was decidedly not about science, and read aloud to him. It calmed him, he said. Made things seem more at peace.

To Alex, this was the happiness he had been searching for all his life. He had a family with the others here, and would start his own with Hank - the two of them, together and just happy. He would have never of thought something like this would ever to happen him. Being in prison kept him from dreaming of life on the outside. It had been easier not to even think about it. But now ...

He let out a small sigh as he watched his love sleep against the pillows. But now things were different. Finally different.

"Alex! Is Hank here?" The voice, soft and low beyond the wooden door, belonged to Sean, who probably wanted one of his wings fixed. He lifted his gaze to watch as the knob turned and his best friend's head poked through, mouth forming a "O" of realization at the sight of the sleeping Hank, who had only gotten about four hours of sleep so far. Alex put his finger to his lips to warn the other from speaking loudly, as he was prone to do without warning or cause, and at that ginger left the room with an understanding nod, mouthing _"later", _leaving him alone with his blue-fur mutant.

"Hank," he whispered to his love, brushing a kiss against a fur-covered cheek. "Hank. I love you." With that he got up from their bed, leaving a note just incase Hank woke up before he got back.

He made his way into the kitchen, expecting silence, only to see Erik and Charles already there, dressed for the day and drinking their morning coffee at the small personal table. Sunlight beamed through the windows uncontested, giving the scene a classic domestic atmosphere.

"Good morning, Alex." The professor smiled, while Erik only greeted him with _'Morning Alexander', _which made the professor roll his eyes. "How is Hank?" He continued cheerfully.

"Tired," Alex replied, lifting the coffee pot to examine its contents. The aroma engulfed him pleasantly. Not decaf. Thank God. "He's overworking himself again." He pulled a mug from the cabinet.

"You should talk to him about that," Erik grunted bluntly, taking another sip of his coffee. Pouring his own glass, Alex smirked as he watched the professor elbow the German lightly in the ribs, and shook his head at their antics.

"How's the baby?" he asked, smirk becoming a smile as the two men instantly brightened. This was a much better subject.

"Kicking and never letting me sleep," the telepath moaned, though his hand gently slipped to caress his stomach.

"I can't believe _you're_ letting him have _coffee_," he said pointedly to Erik, who scowled in response. It was the professor who answered, however.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him - if you try and take it away, I will have you spending the rest of your life playing dress-up with Raven." He stuck out his tongue petulantly, but then his gaze turned sly as he continued. "Are you and Hank going to start having children anytime soon?"

The blond mutant almost choked on his coffee at the words. Children? He and Hank weren't ready for baby. Nowhere near ready. They hadn't even discussed-. "Whoa. Who said we.._What?" _He was at a loss of words, a small trickle of cold fear dripping down his spine. Children?

Both telepath and metal-bender laughed at his reaction, teeth gleaming in identical smiles. "We were just teasing you, Alex," the professor assured, still chuckling under his words. "We don't expect a baby from you two for at _least_ another five years or so." Erik nodded firmly in agreement.

"Yes. We do not want grandchildren _just_ yet. Far too young. Don't you agree, Charles?"

The brown haired mutant only smiled. "Let's just get you two married first. But only after I have Mason. I _don't_ want to be a whale at the wedding." He frowned childishly at the thought.

"What about whales?" Yawned a very tired Hank, slowly padding through the kitchen entrance. His golden eyes sought out Alex immediately.

"It's nothing," Charles muttered. Erik threw another smirk the younger man's way.

Alex ignored the look and sighed, moving to leave and reaching out and grasping Hank's sleeve to pull him along. "It's way too early for this. Let's go back to bed, babe, before I accidentally-on-purpose blow _up_ something.".

"You can't beat Charles and I. He's already pregnant," he heard Erik call from behind them, then heard a sharp yelp and hiss. "Ow! Charles! What? It's true!"

"What was that about?" Hank asked as they trekked back to their room. "You seem flustered."

Even stepping through the door into their air-conditioned and cool room, Alex could feel the flush on his face even as he shook his head. "I don't know. Nothing really." He muttered, shrugging, "They started to talk about us getting pregnant and saying that they were too young to be grandparents and I just ... I just-." Hank immediately cut him off, coming up from behind and resting his larger hands on Alex's broad shoulders with a tight, comforting squeeze.

"Hey," he whispered gently, breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. "It's okay. Alex, they were just teasing you. I know we're not ready for any of that right now. But it doesn't hurt to think about it. Right?" He placed a soft kiss to the nape of Alex's neck "Don't we want a family of our own one day?" He nibbled lightly at the sensitive skin, but the words numbed everything to Alex but the ringing word in his ears.

Family.

"Hank, stop." He stepped away, pulling from the warm hands, backing up. Family._ Children_. "I'm sorry. I can't do this right now."

"Alex?"

But he was darting back out of the door.


	2. Inner Demons

Please enjoy. Beta by:Romanec

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men. This story is mostly Hank/Alex and bits of Erik/Charles both Mpreg. If you don't like Mpreg please read a different story.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Inner Demons  
><strong>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Through the halls of the mansion, confused and slightly hurt, Hank was wandering in search of his fiancé. The muffled thuds of his footsteps were heavy against the carpet, the sound of his fur brushing against the soft material loud and identifying. If close, Alex would know Hank was coming … if Alex was thinking straight enough to focus.

Which, after four years of being with the other mutant, knowing his antics and his anger and his habits, Hank knew he more than likely was not.

'_What's wrong, Alex?' _His question was silent as his gaze roamed the remainder of their wing. Only closed doors smelling of settled dust greeted his search. '_Why does the thought of having a baby bother you so much?' _Family was a natural event after marriage, and Alex hadn't spoken out against it. And he didn't seem to have a problem with the professor's pregnancy. There had been no hesitation in his acceptance of Hank's proposal. He remembered that fact clearly.

_The sun was beaming low in the sky, it's afternoon hour approaching a close, but still chasing away the approaching chill of the September weather with radiant happiness that even the clouds did not bother to hide. Hank, brown locks of hair tussling in the playful wind, fidgeted nervously with the edge of the picnic blanket with the toe of his shoe, pressing it carefully back onto the grass from its curled position. Beside him, Raven was smiling brightly, bouncing about to make sure everything was in place to the very last detail. That everything was perfect for this moment._

_And it was. Really it was. The weather was perfect, the pond shimmered under the rays of the sun, and the myriad of flowers planted on the Xavier estate were in full and proud bloom, swaying slightly as if in song. Raven had snuck one of Charles' oldest and best wines from the mansion, and it now sat in an ice bucket in the center of the blanket, two glasses beside it, waiting to be filled. It was like a scene from the fairytale books he had read in the library as a child. All he needed now, to finish the scene, was Alex to hear his question, and say yes._

"_Can I see it again?" Raven was suddenly in front of him, pale face flushed and eyes smiling in a way that made him chuckle in spite, or perhaps because, of his nerves. She was more of a hopeless romantic than he was. "Please?"_

_With an indulgent sigh, he slipped his hand into his pocket, fingers tracing over the metal before he carefully pulled it out and placed it into her waiting hand. "Don't drop it," he warned, but it was unnecessary. She stared at the ring as reverently as she had the past five times, and despite himself he did too. It was thin but strong, simple in a way fitting a man. The diamond in the center was small, nothing ostentatious that would embarrass his lover in public but still something he could admire when he wanted. Engraved on the inside, courtesy of a smirking but understanding and talented Erik Lehnsherr, the words "Alexander & Hank McCoy forever" were easy to read. _

_As with every time before, Raven squealed quietly in excitement, and cautiously handed the ring back. "He's going to love it," she stated firmly, nodding as she stared him in the eye. "He's going to love _all_ of this, Hank. And he's going to say yes." She seemed so certain that he found himself smiling at her. "Alright. I think it's time. I'm going to go get him. Don't go anywhere, okay?" The last part was teasing, but before he could answer she had taken off. To go get Alex. Right. Alex. Proposal. Alex. Proposal. Alex._

"_God, please let him say yes," he whispered. "Please."_

_The sun was beginning to set when he heard the voices of his friends. Immediately, Hank hid behind the tree beside the blanket, waiting for the cue Raven had rehearsed him on all week._

"_Ow! Raven!" That was Alex, and Hank chuckled silently at the whining tone that quickly became a grumble. Always the tough guy. "Why can't you just get Sean, or better yet _Erik_, to help you find your ring?"_

"_Well Erik is busy helping Charles, and I have no idea where Sean's gone off to. Now come on." He could hear the mischief in Raven's voice as they drew closer, could see their shadows fall over the blanket and hear the hitch of Alex's breath at the sight of the setting. _

"_What the hell is this, Raven?" He heard him demand, suspicion on his tongue, and heard the blonde girl's giggle. _

"_Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" And that was his cue. Taking a deep breath, Hank stepped out from behind the tree, ring clutched safely in his hand. Gray eyes, confused and startled, met him head on. "Hey," he greeted softly, and shuffled._

"_Hey yourself," Alex replied, cautious but with the softened expression he always wore when they were together. But his lover never had the habit of beating around the bush, and gestured to the blanket and wine. "What is all this, Hank?"_

"_Well I…" he looked over Alex's shoulder, but Raven was now nowhere to be found. He was on his own. "I wanted to ask you something. Have for a while now, actually. And I think I've finally gotten the nerve to do it." The blond's eyes narrowed._

"_Hank-."_

"_No, let me say this Alex or it's going to take forever before I can do it again. And since we honestly might die in this fight with Shaw or in World War III, I'd really rather do it now." The other mutant fell silent, and Hank swallowed audibly. "Look, I know … I know a lot of people wait. But, given our circumstances, and how much … how much I really, really do love you, Alex…" His hand was shaking horribly, but he held it out anyway, turning it over, and slowly uncurled his fingers to reveal the little golden ring. "I wanted to know if you, Alex Summers, would agree to marry me?"_

_For one painful moment, there was absolute silence and disbelieving staring. And then Alex, whose eyes Hank could see glistening with tears, slowly reached out and let a finger trace over the golden circle._

"_Yes," he finally said, low and hoarse, choking out a laugh that Hank quickly echoed. "Yes. I'll marry you."_

It had been a perfect moment, just like he had wanted. And he should have left it alone. But he wanted to give Alex more. He wanted to be normal for him, for their wedding and their life. And two weeks later, the night before they were to take off to Cuba, he tried to make himself into that.

"_Hank?" Raven's voice, whispered and interrupting in the lab. "What are you doing?"_

"_Perfecting the serum. Why?"_

"_Hank! Why? You're fine the way you are! You have a wedding to think about now, and Alex! He loves you for you, Hank."_

"_I want to be normal, Raven!"_

"_You are! We love you here just the way you are, Hank. You don't even know what this can do to you!"_

Hank's feet suddenly stopped moving, ears falling back in dawning realization.

In an action that was almost second nature by now, his eyes fell to his hands – fur where there was once skin, fingernails that had extended in length and texture to become almost clawish. There was not one physical aspect of his body that was not animalistic, that wasn't … beastly. Hank stretched a finger, watching the claw shine in the light. Alex had seemed to accept him like this, embraced it even, with a smile and hug and nothing different than before he had changed. But now … he had been so adamant about not having children, even fearful about the possibility. And when Hank had touched him after Erik and the professor had teased him on the subject, he had pulled away._ Run_ away.

It was him. He was the reason Alex didn't want to have children. Didn't want to have a family. The reason they kept postponing their wedding, kept changing the date. It was Hank.

Because why would anyone, why would someone like _Alex_, want to have a baby with a beast like him?

**-0-**

Outside of the mansion, Alex laid under his and Hank's favorite tree, where four years ago Hank had given him the ring that was now on his finger. But now, unlike then, he wasn't smiling.

Kids…

He ripped up and tossed a blade of grass into the air at the thought.

Why would Hank want to have kids with him? He was an ex-criminal with no experience with children, much less the knowledge of how to raise one. Orphaned as a child because he was different … because he had caused pain without meaning to… How could he be a parent when he had never had them himself? When all he knew about in life was how to hurt someone before being hurt by them? Children… children were pure and easily broken. _'And I don't want to crush something so pure,' _he admitted to himself. _'So…innocent.' _Which was why he had never brought the subject up to Hank, even though they were planning to be life partners. It was too sore, too raw…

With a growl of frustration, he grabbed at the lush lawn and pulled, sending even more blades flying into the air.

"Hey! My lawn will be bald by the time you're finished with it." A shadow fell over him with the familiar voice. "There are other ways to relieve stress and anger, you know."

"Sorry, Charles." He looked up to the brunette man, releasing his hold on the rest of the grass pointedly, and groaned. "How did you know I was out here?"

The telepath tapped his temple obviously, chuckling when Alex rolled his eyes. "No. I just know you, Alex. Know that this is your spot with Hank." He looked down. "Erik and I are sorry if we caused you any problems." And that brought a wave of guilt to the younger mutant's shoulders.

"It wasn't that," he assured. "It's just … my own personal demons."

"Care to talk about it?" With that Charles took a seat on the grass beside him, and amused Alex to no end at how much problem the man had simply lowering himself to the ground. Pregnancy had to be difficult.

"I… not really."

"You know," the professor continued as though Alex hadn't just said no, laying back against the grass beside him. "Hank loves you, Alex. With all of his heart. He would never put you in a situation where you wouldn't be or feel comfortable. Example: your wedding."

With that statement Alex stiffened. The wedding. The only reason it had not happened yet was because Alex kept getting cold feet every time the date drew near, and would come up with one excuse or another that would push the date back. Four times already. Four times in four years, even though everything would already be picked out and set up to the last detail. And Hank _just kept letting him_.

"Alex? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Why did Hank keep letting him? Why did he stay? "I'm just … I'm just a crappy fiancé who can't even get up enough nerve to say "I do", let alone "I do" to having his partner's child." His hand clenched the grass again, and the professor turned his head, frowning slightly at him.

"It's alright to be scared, Alex," he said softly. And then smiled. "I was too, you know, before Erik and I got married. And then when we decided to have our son …I'll admit it's been hard, but it's just life. We all have our demons, Alex, that we must face, sometimes others more than most. Erik is a prime example of that, don't you think?"

He was. Erik, who had far more problems than Alex, problems that haunted his steps every single day, and yet was able to push them back, push past them, for Charles. Every single day.

Why wasn't he able to do that for Hank?

"Charles?" another voice called out. As one, both mutants pushed themselves up to see the spoken of metal manipulator striding across the grass, approaching at a determined and quick pace. "What are you doing out here?" He demanded as he drew closer. "You need to be more careful, what if something had happened to you?"

"Erik, you worry too much," the professor sighed, sending Alex a discreet wink. "I was with Alex, I'm fine." He tried pushing himself up, but to not avail, his stomach proving a worthy obstacle.

"Regardless, come back inside." Alex watched as Erik reached down and firmly, but gently, pulled the smaller man to his feet. "You know what Hank said about too much sun."

"Yes, alright, alright." He brushed off his slacks of the grass bits Alex had loosened, and then shot the blond a look as Erik began to lead him back towards the mansion. "Think about what I said."

And Alex was again left alone to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

Ideas welcomed :)


	3. Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men. This story is mostly Hank/Alex and bits of Erik/Charles both Mpreg. If you don't like Mpreg please read a different story.

Please enjoy.

Beta by:Romanec

**XXXXXXXX**

**Reflections**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the past two weeks, the mansion had been very quiet.

And Hank had not returned to their room.

Alex was many things, but stupid was not something anyone had ever labeled him, especially when it came to Hank. The blond knew that his lover was avoiding him, and the knowledge brought sharp pangs to his chest. They had fought before, always over stupid things, but those times, Hank would have come back to him by now. Would have forgiven him, because Alex knew it was always his fault, for being such a jerk.

But fourteen days past, and there had been nothing.

"Really fucked up this time," Alex growled quietly to himself, spread out across the vast bed. "Way to go, Summers." He pinched the bridge of his nose harshly as the fear that had been building up for two weeks began to wash over him again. He loved Hank, there was no doubt about it, so why couldn't he just say yes and get married already? It was the one thing, _the only thing_, his lover wanted the most in the world. He was just old fashioned like that, despite, the fact that they weren't able to be legally married by the state. Alex cringed at the particular thought. Another one of their arguments that he had caused.

_"If they don't let gay men get married, why would they let two gay mutants marry?"_

What a horrible thing to say to someone that wanted to start their life with you.

And yet Hank had forgiven him, then.

He sighed in aggravation. He was so aggressive, and it had taken Hank a good while just to smooth out some of the harsh edges of his heart. He blamed prison life for making him angry, blamed losing his family as a child. He lost important parts in his memory. Had his birthparents really loved him? Sure, he loved his adopted parents, but they always held the bar too high and he couldn't always reach it, and after a while he had stopped trying. There was nothing to do in his in Alaska, nothing that had called to him, and that was when he had started to get into trouble, when life began to turn upside down for him. He was dangerous and caused harm to those he didn't mean to. He was always afraid he would hurt someone. Always afraid that one day he might hurt _Hank_. And to think the scientist wanted a baby with him of _all people_-.

A rap at his door, sharp but gentle, sliced through his depressive thoughts like a blade of metal.

"Alex?" Erik's concerned voice drifted through the wood, intruding yet painfully welcome. For a second, Alex debated if he would let the metal bender in, not much in the mood for company. Even though the room was empty and filled with loneliness. "Are you all right? Alexander?" The voice became more worried, knocking a bit harder.

He sighed again and relented.

"Come in," he called out, his voice surprising him on how small it sounded.

Never one for hesitation, Erik immediately opened the door, pausing a moment in confusion of the darkness before switching on the lamps with a flick of his hand. The light instantly bathed the room, lighting up his second eldest and revealing a tangled mess of misery and tears. Quickly, surprising even himself, he strode across the room and sat at the edge of the side of the bed. The glazed blue eyes of the younger mutant followed him as he placed the back of his hand against Alex's forehead. There was no fever, although everything proclaimed that there should be.

"Are you sick, Alexander?" The younger man shook his head as a no, burrowing to hide amongst the covers. This wouldn't be easy for the German. Charles had been feeling Alex's depression strongly all day, had felt similar yet fainter feeling from the lab where Hank had locked himself away for the past fourteen days. The mansion had been quiet, too quiet, without Alex ganging up with Sean to cause mayhem or the teasing he and Hank constantly partook in during the early hours of breakfast. Erik sighed mentally. He loved his child very much, and to see him like this …his heart ached with empathy and guilt for causing the engaged couple to fight.

"How do you, do it?" Alex suddenly asked, just his eyes peering at him from the depths of the blankets. The other man blinked, caught of guard by the abrupt and unexpected question,

"Do what?"

"How do you live with yourself, despite all that you done? Doesn't it … doesn't it scare you? I mean," he watched as Alex cleared his throat, obviously uneasy yet unable to stop. "Aren't you scared that you might hurt Charles one day?" A single tear slipped down Alex's face, silent and obviously unbidden, so much more painful in the fact that he ignored it, that Erik's jaw clenched. He knew where this was coming from, and the truth spilled from his lips.

"Alex," he began patiently, firmly. "Everyday I live with the fact that I have killed many people in cold blood, with no mercy and no peace. And it will always haunt me that I never felt remorse until he came into my life. I know that you're scared, it happens to us all. Some more than others. You and I … we have a past that we cannot easily forget and we are left to pay the price for it. As for Charles," he drew off, shaking his head. "I use think that one day I would break him. I woke each morning with that fear. But he is far stronger than I am. He is the reason I have to keep on living, and he brings peace to my tormented mind. My children with Charles – you and Raven and Sean and Hank and Mason – are the icing on the cake." He placed his forehead against Alex's, forcing their eyes to lock, and tried fiercely to get his message across. "Alex. You need not to live in the past. What is done is done and you can't not undo it. Do not let it consume you, my son. Please. Not when you have so much else out there to live for. When you have someone who wants you as you are."

Alex stared into Erik's eyes, taking in the seriousness in the darkened orbs, the love and wisdom and echoes of a painful past that he saw in the mirror every day. He was grateful to have father-figures like Erik and Charles, grateful that they kept him around, wanted him, knew him, loved him.. A harsh lump formed in his throat, large and burning and pronounced, and he swallowed thickly.

"I wont," he replied, the lump coming back, scratching his voice. "T-thank you." He leaned into his father's embrace and decided to let it all out, once and for all until his body gave out.

Said father stayed with his son until he was sure he was asleep, and then, brushing away the remnants of the tears, stood up to check on the rest of his children.

**-0-**

Later into the evening, Erik was putting dinner on the table for his makeshift family, a soft sigh on his breath as looked at the four settings. Another night that neither Hank or Alex would show up – Alex asleep upstairs in emotional exhaustion, Hank locked away in his lab. Setting the dinner plates down, his frown was pushed away by an automatic smile as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "How are you, my little lab rat?" He turned to face his other half, kissing the shorter one's forehead.

"I'm fine darling." There was a smirk on Charles' face at the name as he spoke the words softly, growing at the chuckle he got in response before his eyes fell to the plates. "Dinner smells lovely, should I call the children in? Or do you want to take Henry or Alexander their meals first and then-?" He gasped slightly, reaching out for Erik's arm on instinct to steady himself as the sensation of a kick from his belly overrode his senses.

"Charles? What, what is it? Are you all right? Is the baby alright?" The hand Erik laid on his lover's growing stomach was gentle despite the hysteria in his voice. It made Charles smile softly even as he nodded his head.

"Erik, calm you mind. We're fine. The baby just decided to give a good hard kick, is all. He's restless tonight."

"Mason. Behave, little one," came the soft reply from the metal bender, and the tiny being seemed to settle right down. It made Charles smile all the more, his own hand reaching to fall on top of Erik's, both atop their child. Their _child_.

A cough interrupted them and both snapped out of their little world.

"Is dinner ready?" Sean asked as he peeked into the dinning room, accompanied by Raven.

"Yes, sorry about that." Charles blushed slightly as he and Erik stepped apart. "Seems the little one was misbehaving but, yes. Dinner is ready." He pointed to the now set table and laughed slightly when Sean was the first to take a seat.

"As long as you two are all right." Raven smiled and rubbed her brother's bump. As she had become prone to doing, she leaned down to speak to it directly. "We can't wait to meet you either, Mason," she whispered and placed a chaste kiss on the belly before taking her seat at the table. The two men joined them, Erik helping Charles into his chair before sitting himself.

They talked about anything and everything, from Sean's failed attempt at hour-long flying to the wooden baby crib Erik had "accidentally" destroyed and replaced with a metal one. Despite that their absence was obvious and noticed, no one brought up Hank and Alex.

Until the dessert tray was floated over and Raven had decided that she had had enough.

"Why can't they just get over themselves? They are grown men!" She snapped, rather annoyed, and the short outburst seemed to catch the others by surprise. But they knew who she was talking about. "Dinner is not the same with out them," she sighed as she twirled her fork through her cake. Sean eyed her dubiously.

"Wait. Weren't we just talking about baseball?" The redhead asked to Erik, who just rolled his eyes.

"Forget baseball Sean, this is much more important. Our friends' relationship is in jeopardy," she bit back venomously. She was tired of her brothers not doing anything about this. She wanted to talk to Alex and Hank both, get them back together. "Don't you agree Charles?"

Charles looked at his sister, then to his husband, who was obviously going to be no help in this, if his avoidance of eye contact was a sign. He wiped his mouth and spoke carefully, well aware of Raven's wrath. "While I do understand your concern, Raven, there is not much we can do. Only they can fix it this themselves, it is not our place. You have to understand that Hank and Alex come from very different worlds and..."

"And the past eventually catches up with you. It is something that can't be avoided. It was bound to happen to them." Both Charles and Raven turned to Erik, his words knowing as he gazed solidly at Raven's blue form. "While I hate that they are in pain, as you said they are grown men, and they can certainly fix this situation themselves. It is not impossible."

His eyes moved to Charles. The telepath nodded, his hand caressing his stomach. They knew all too well.

"I just seriously don't know why they have to be such drama-queens about it. They were together for four years, that has to mean something. Right?" She looked to Charles for the answer but became more and more frustrated that no one was doing anything about it, and she was getting tired of the awkward silence.

"Of course it does," Sean stated in a matter of fact tone, sitting back in his chair he looked to both father figures. He was rarely serious, brought in more by his past than his true personality, but when he was it always added a new level of tension to whatever wall there was. "You're going to talk to them, right?" Because in Sean's eyes, Charles and Erik were just_ it_. They were his solutions to everything.

"Well, we are working on that. But it's easier said than done, unfortunately. Hank is avoiding me, I do believe." Charles groaned softly. The young scientist had a knack for making himself scarce whenever Charles came looking for him for something that wasn't medical. And when it was medical, any attempts at conversations not involving the baby were met with … well, hostile ignorance and blatant dismissal were good descriptions.

The scrapping of a chair against hardwood caught all of their attention as Raven jumped up from her seat with a determined frown and fierce yellow eyes.

"He'll talk to me," she snarled, and darted from the room, leaving Erik and Sean stunned at her exit and Charles simply exasperated.

**-0-**

Hank stared at his reflection, unblinking and slack jawed and feeling incredibly, incredibly light.

It had worked. Two weeks. Only two weeks, yet it had worked. He didn't know how long it would last, but …

It had worked.

He needed a shave.

There was a loud knock at the laboratory door.

"_Hank? Hank! I know you're in there! Open the door. We need to talk."_ Raven.

He barely heard her.

On some inborn natural reflex, his hands moved to place the three remaining vials into a box. To hide for emergency use. Emergency. He would wait it out for the night, just in case. He didn't want to get his hopes up, or disappoint Alex.

It had _worked. _He couldn't stop looking at himself, his smile splitting across his entire face. His _furless face._.

More pounding on the door. He ignored it.

His reflection did not lie. Pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes, and no fur. No fur at all.

He had forgotten what he looked like.

"My God," he whispered, finally breaking his reverent silence, his pink lips forming the words perfectly. He couldn't stop smiling. He had fixed it all. _Everything._

"It's really me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors notes:

Hello everyone! Thank you, for your patience with me and this story it took me ages to finally get this chapter done. My beta stuck by my side and helped me through and im grateful. I want to say thank you for the 1,000 PLUS hits and the 24 Alerts. This makes me smile. Any ways please read and review! Ideas are always welcomed.

Sincerely,

PinPan88


End file.
